ronriseofkingsfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Rise of Kings campaign scenarios and colonies
Scenarios General scenarios *Law and Order: Your ally, a local tribe, is being harassed by bandit cavalrymen and infantrymen. He only has a number of castles with markets attached to them, and never-ending spawns of caravans. Protect your ally's caravans - the more caravans are lost to the enemy, the more foes you will have to fight. Use your ally's castles to protect your injured units. You will win once you have destroyed a number of enemy units. This scenario often plays out in mountainous regions such as the Alps or the Pamirs. *Proving Grounds: You have an army but no villagers. Destroy ALL units and structures - in some cases, you may be capable of buying over cities for tribute — example: the Chukchi are a Slavic tribe stuck in the Dark Ages, but their holdings are extensive. However, Mongols and Turks have the opportunity to buy one of their cities for tribute, allowing them to create troops. *Finisterre: (Europeans in India, Africa, and Middle East only) Map is veiled and you cannot see anything - only your scouts may reveal parts of the map. *Mountain combat: You face off against 3 enemies who have banded together. As mountains abound, this will be a serious business, as it will impede how armies move in or out of the field. Often encountered if Christians invade a mountain province such as Himalayas or Atlas. Normally, the enemies are subfactions based off a certain civ. *City-states: You have entered a region rich with warring city states who cannot create new cities which are quite prosperous and have the ability to field good sized armies. You have no cities or civilians. City-states have large fortified cities and the city states usually just try and destroy the enemy army and raid their city. Despite the fact that there is a limit to one alliance per player, nations at peace will gang up on others - especially on the player. Additionally, they will often ask you for assistance in certain tasks such as destroying an enemy city state or starting a trade route if you are allies and completing these tasks will give you an improved relationship with the state and a small resource bonus. If you capture a city, you can annex the city, raze it to the ground or make it a puppet state. Annexing a city makes it yours but when you do the enemy nation spawns a last stand army nearby that could retake the city if you are not careful. Razing the city means that no enemies will spawn but obviously you can't have the city either, while a puppet automatically creates an alliance with you which won't count towards the limit which means they also will give you their alliance bonus which usually spawns soldiers for you or gives you a trickle of a resource. Unlike a normal ally the puppet state will not demand anything or break the alliance. Puppet states share the diplomatic relations you have with the other states. *Unification (Wales, China, England, Andalus, Japan, Mongolia, Russia: There are several other players, each one with a different bonus provided if you ally with them. Ally with one of them and slay all the others but watch out for betrayals! A nation is only defeated if all their cities are taken or destroyed. Like above, you have a choice of annexing or razing conquered cities - and like the above, annexed cities will generate rebels until the city is either taken back, destroyed or its faction is fully subdued. If you take a city that was once one other nation's but was taken by another nation you also have the choice to liberate the city. This means the nation that originally owned the city will get it back and may ally with you. Their alliance won't affect your ally limit, meaning you are still able to ally with another nation. *Castle Siege: Destroy the barbarian forts and castles in a mountainous area. The enemy has a single large city in the middle of the map and a huge army, thus you have to be careful. *Oppression: **Quell a rebellion started by an opposing barbarian faction: your villagers will randomly become enemy militia. This is a vary common scenario when you coloniese new areas. **This scenario plays out whenever you attack enemy colonies. *Hostage crisis: **Barbarians are holding some of your allied generals hostage. Similar to your Cold War scenario - find the generals and bring them back to your castle. **This scenario may play out if a player chooses to initiate an attack on your colonies. *Covert Operations: You will be given 5 fedayeen (regardless of religion) and you must wage a one-man army by luring sufficient enemy troops, then capture a city to continue the battle. AS the enemy has power of Nomadism, it is safe to say that he will not pose a threat with attrition. Normally only occurs when attacking an enemy island region, such as Sardinia. *Vikings: You are being assailed by enemies who will randomly land troops, and must protect your cities until the end of the timer. **If fighting in Europe, you face off random spawns of Vikings. **If fighting in Asia, you face wako who are samurai and nanbans. **If in Africa or Arabia, you fight against corsairs, which spawn all jundi units and galleys. The leaders of these fights are Vikings; Corsairs and Wako. Wako attacks occur east of India; Viking attacks occur in all northern Europe and Spanish Bay of Biscay. This means that the Portuguese might encounter this sort of scenario frequently. *Liberation: 2 barbarian states threaten your ally, the Rebels. Crush both of them in order to bring the area under your doman, but protect your ally - should your ally fail, you will also be defeated too. *Commerce Cap scenarios: **FOOD RUSH (all in Iceland): Same as above. **GOLD RUSH (West Africa for all): Same as above for wealth. **METAL RUSH (Muslims only): A metal rush scenario is started whenever a Muslim faction invades an Asian territory under either the Kipchak or the Persians. **Wood rush: only occurs in colonisation scenarios. Epic scenarios (in all of these, allies will forgo attacking: they will just give 50 tribute instead) SCOTLAND, POLAND, ENGLAND, SERBIA *Speed is crucial here - you are currently facing 7 petty kings for the crown of the land. As you are without villagers again, you must capture one and destroy the others. Beware however as your villagers will revolt against you. Hanse (HRE-held Pomerania and Poland) *There are 5 city-states, each one modelled after Germany (the Hanse), Burgundy, Sweden, Denmark, Poland. The league is mainly based in Northern Germany while the other nations are based where their country is in the Baltic region. The map has plenty of rare resources and cities. The Hanseatic league has no caravan limit (if possible) and have tons of resources, enough to sack enemy capitals with ease (the league did this to Copenhagen once!). You won't just be attacking cities since you will be easily defeated by the league's access to large armies. You will instead have to raid them with small skirmish attacks. To win you have to take Lubeck. Also over time the league will take control of cities from nations friendly to them. Nations will have different opinions of you when you attack the league's cities (you are playing as one of these nations but it doesn't matter which nation you are, you start at war with the league). Remember you can also declare war on the nations friendly with you if you want to expand your territory and your ability to overthrow the league. Diplomacy is enabled so throughout the game different nations will declare war or make alliances with eachother. *Plunder is greatly increased for this scenario but caravans are well guarded by the league. There should be a couple of tasks like destroying a certain amount of league caravans that give you rewards to help defeat the league. MONGOLIA *It will be impossible to win this scenario. Food and wood are scarce - you will have to ensure you have the right bonus cards in order to win. Hint: the Mongol cities are far apart. Raid their caravans to receive extra resources. ASTURIAS (Muslims only) *It will not be easy. Not only are the Spanish putting up a tough fight, the Portuguese and the English have come in on their side. You must prevent them from uniting or else your battle will be lost. VENICE *The Venetians have built their kingdom in a lagoon of 6 islands. Destroy their holdings in mainland Italy first, otherwise the battle is lost. *If you chose to attack from either the Istrian or Adriatic, you may be in deep trouble. GERMANY (non-Burgundian scenario) *Your invasion has started a rebellion in the capital. Bribe the Burgundians to join you and destroy the quarrelling petty kings. GREAT WALL (Yellow River basin only) *This scenario is for when a player other than China attacks independent Xinjiang, Gobi, Koko Nur or Manchuria. The map is divided by a long line of forts, towers, military buildings and walls. The attacker begins like in a conquest game with a small city with a few buildings and an army and is positioned on the upper half of the map. The defenders (Merkit in Xinjiang, Tangut in Gobi, Jin in Manchuria) have a few small cities on the bottom half of the map and start off with an army too. The attacker has to break through the strong defenses of the wall and capture the enemy capital to win. Throughout the game enemy soldiers spawn on the attacker’s half of the map, trying to stop the player from getting through the walls and will even launch sneak attacks on the player’s cities forcing the attacker to withdraw their troops from the wall. CONSTANTINOPLE *This scenario is for when a player attacks the Byzantine-held Bosporus *There are three nations in this scenario – the defenders (the Byzantines), the attackers (the player), and the neutral Pera (Venetians). Constantinople is heavily fortified with many towers and castles ringing the city and includes many military and economic buildings as well as a large amount of soldiers and ships. *Pera (across the harbour) has some fortifications and a few of the Venetian unique galleys. The attacker begins with a large army in the form of transports and boats in the sea nearby but has no citizens. This gives the attackers two main choices – either they can try to take Pera so they can create an economy and build a larger force, they can form an alliance with Pera against the Byzantines and attack the city with their help (this is an option they give to you in a pop up message but it requires some tribute) or they can attack Constantinople without any support (in this case it is highly unlikely to win). *Attacking Pera is less difficult once you land but by then most of your army can be destroyed by Pera’s navy (the Byzantium navy sticks to the harbour for most of the time) and then while you rebuild your forces Byzantium can even further enlarge their army. If you can take Pera with few casualties it can be useful to have a base if your attack on Constantinople itself fails since you can rebuild. Getting Pera’s support means that their heavy ships will start attacking the Byzantine navy and harassing the shore defenses. However if you fail your attack in this situation you lose the game. BURGUNDIANS, ARMENIANS: Castle Siege SIEGE OF PARIS (Seine) *The enemy has been holed up on an island in the middle of a lake. Find a way across to destroy the island before overwhelming reinforcements arrive to finish you off. JAPAN *You have arrived in the middle of a feud. Destroy both factions, but beware of sudden ambushes by citizens in the countryside. FALL OF RUSSIA *Like the city-states scenario, only far harder: the Russians have banded together, and competing with you are the Kipchak and the Poles. *Destroy all enemy units and structures before the timer is over to win the game. FALL OF ISLAM (each time you attack Hedjaz (independent), Granada, Shiraz or Syria) *The Muslims are completely dug in, and they will often send bands of ghazi volunteers. Far worse is the reputed appearance of the hashishin....For this battle, mercenaries are disabled as they refuse to travel with you in the heat of the desert. FALL OF ROME (Central Italy) *You start off with a small detachment, escorted by 5 freelancers. Your task is to occupy a village, and then build up your economy and destroy the Pope once and for all. *Occurs as long as the Papal States do not control Jerusalem GUELPHS AND GHIBELLINES (available if you have been excommunicated) *In this scenario, the whole of Central Italy is split up into several feuding cities, with the Pope hanging on to one, and the Colonna and Orsini controlling two castle towns (Colonna, a castle town and Nettuno, a port), allied with the Pope but at war with one another. Five other important towns are Pisa, Florence, Siena and Bologna. *The Italian-city states, interestingly enough, are based off two factions: either Burgundy if they are Ghibelline or the Papal States themselves if they are Guelph. Florence and Bologna are Guelph states, while the Siennese and Pisans are Ghibelline. *If the Germans invade the Apennines, Siena and Pisa, the smaller and weaker states, already start off as allies, and can win by just killing off the Pope. Otherwise, other players will find that they will have to buy their own allies who more often than not will declare war once their enemies are destroyed. *If an Asian, Orthodox or Muslim faction attacks, they will discover that none of the Italians are willing to help. Colonies See here. Category:CtW